


Pour into me

by wallflow3r



Series: All In Tangles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brickyl, Come Swallowing, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rickyl, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, bethyl, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: Beth is two steps into the tool-shed before she sees them. When she does everything stops. Her feet. Her breath. Her heart. Her entire cardio vascular system grinds to a sudden halt before starting up again too fast. Her pupils yawn in the darkness as in front of her two writhing bodies come into focus.





	Pour into me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'A Close Shave', so if you haven't read that you might want to but it's not necessary cause this is just dirty shameless smut from beginning to end. 
> 
> If you're following my ongoing story 'Bound' then I just want to say sorry and don't worry I haven't abandoned it. I'm just finding it hard to write for practical and personal reasons. I'm really sorry it's been so long without an update. I did start writing the next chapter and I have three more chapters planned with some really big fixes that I am really excited about. Hopefully I will get back to it soon. Thank you for all your awesome comments in the meantime - I'm looking at you Hnb3! Thanks for sticking with me. 
> 
> Anyway, here's some unapologetically depraved Brickyl. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Thanks to LeighJ as always <3

Beth is two steps into the tool-shed before she sees them. When she does everything stops. Her feet. Her breath. Her heart. Her entire cardio vascular system grinds to a sudden halt before starting up again too fast. Her pupils yawn in the darkness as in front of her two writhing bodies come into focus.

Rick has Daryl pushed up against the wall, one hand cupping the back of his neck, the other tangled in the other man's hand where it rests against the front of Rick’s jeans. The tenderness she saw in the bedroom is gone. There's a hunger, an urgency, a raw need in the way that Rick is touching Daryl now.

Their mouths are locked in a biting kiss. Beth catches glimpses of their tongues tangled together as each time Rick presses forward, Daryl pushes back. Their entire bodies rub together like two hot flints, cracking off sparks that Beth feels between her legs.

The trowel she came into the shed to put away hangs precariously from her finger tips as Rick snaps his hips against Daryl's wide palm, fisting his hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. Pulling Daryl’s head back sharply, he forces their mouths apart and the other man to bare his thick pulsing neck with a groan.

The sound rattles through Beth and slaps her awake. She shouldn't be here, getting wet, watching this stolen moment. This is _theirs_. Just because they've shared her, had her naked between them once before, doesn't mean they want to share this with her. They've snuck off to explore each other's bodies with frantic need in the shadows, away from prying eyes like hers.

Tightening her hand on the trowel she spins on her heel and edges towards the door, treading silently the way that Daryl taught her.

“ _Beth_.”

Her head snaps around to find Daryl's heavy lidded eyes fixed on hers, burning in the shadows. Rick pulls back from where he'd been sinking his teeth into Daryl's neck to scan his face before following his gaze.

Caught watching them, Beth feels her cheeks burn. She rocks onto the heels of her cowboy boots as the intensity of their shared stare knocks her back. Rick turns to Daryl, regards him for a moment; his bitten pink lips parted as his breath comes out heavy and uneven, his owlish eyes locked on Beth's.

His eyes are wider than Beth has ever seen them, his gaze cracked open and raw and _wanting._ She can't tear her eyes from his, caught like a deer in the headlights of his lust. In the periphery of her vision, she sees the corner of Rick's mouth slide up as he runs his knuckles along the underside of Daryl's jaw.

Daryl's eyes dart up to his then and he's all but nuzzling into Rick's touch. Beth's rabbiting heart pounds in her chest. No longer fixed under the heat of Daryl's gaze her body flounders with uncertainty. Her stomach pulls into a tight knot as even now she continues to stare, guilt pouring like ice down the back of her neck as she does so. They’re in a public place, _sure,_ but when she saw them she didn’t turn around like she should have. She stayed. She watched. She intruded on their intimacy, and she knew it was wrong.

The way that Daryl is looking up at Rick, and Rick is looking back at him makes her chest ache. Daryl's face is open and with a question, asking Rick for something that she can't hear. But he can. Rick's hand wraps itself around Daryl's throat and just rests there, possessive and somehow soothing. Rick's eyes flash and sear with lust.

But the way his body is tilted towards Daryl's and the softness around his eyes betrays a much deeper affection. Something in Beth’s heart sings at the way that Rick's hand grips Daryl's throat, and in the way that Daryl lets himself be held. There's a final press of lips to lips before Rick releases Daryl and turns to Beth.

She swallows, eyes flaring up at him as he steps towards her. His bright eyes and crooked smile make her body snap tight with anticipation. All of her breath leaves her in a rush as he comes to stand behind her, her skin thrumming at the solid heat of his body. She watches as Daryl bites his lip, expression glazed over and hazy.

Rick moves the hair away from the back of her neck and places a kiss there, his lips warm and wet against her skin. Her eyelids flutter; her breath stuttering in her chest as her body follows on with a shudder of arousal. A breathy moan pushes past her lips, breaking into the air around them.

A puff of air hits the back of her neck as Rick huffs a laugh. She feels her face glow red with embarrassment at how fast she’s unravelling, wishing her arousal wasn’t so obvious, that her begging pussy wasn’t already throbbing with its own heartbeat. Her heart is pounding so thunderously loud in her chest he must be able to hear it. There’s no way that he misses the sound of her breath coming too fast and too shallow, amplified by the silence of the shed.

“You grew up on a farm, sweetheart… do you remember how to ride?” Rick purrs, his voice low and rough on the back of her neck, hot breath painting her skin.

She watches Daryl’s nostrils flare as he exhales heavily. Her mouth is suddenly dry and she has to swallow, tongue poking out to wet her lips. It gives her a small thrill to watch Daryl’s lust filled eyes eagerly track the movement.

“Yeah, I was ridin’ ponies before I could walk,” she answers on a breath, her face pulling into a grin at the memory.

Remembering the confidence she had in the saddle grounds her, her memories of a life that made sense settling the nerves jangling beneath her skin. There’s warmth and curiosity in Daryl’s eyes as they catch hers.

“I want you to ride Daryl,” Rick murmurs in her ear.

Beth’s lip catches between her teeth as she watches Daryl’s wild eyes swing to Rick over her shoulder.

His stubbled jaw scratches her cheek. “Would you like that, sweetheart?”

There’s a beat. Two. The silence pulls taut between them until it snaps when Beth finds a breath and puts a word behind it.

“ _Yes.”_

Daryl's eyes drop to hers, heavy and flaring white as though he can’t believe she’d want him like that. Or that much. But she does and her heart squeezes, dripping a thick ache into her stomach that he doesn’t know, he doesn’t see how his desire is mirrored back..

“Good girl,” Rick hums, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Now get undressed.”

His clipped tone punches her in the clit as he steps past her and back to Daryl without a second glance. Dragging air into her lungs, she watches as Rick's hands tug at Daryl's belt while Daryl's head tilts to the side and his hazy eyes bore into hers. Her own twitching fingers find the button of her jeans and together in unison denim along with cotton is silently discarded.

Rick pushes plant pots from the side so they crash to the floor in a pile of broken shards, before guiding Daryl up to sit his bare ass atop the workbench. Daryl lets himself be guided. His movements are loose, unquestioning and automatic in a way that makes Beth wonder if there's anything Rick could ask of Daryl that he wouldn't give.  

She too moves without question, doesn't even think about disobeying him. Follows his instructions eagerly, _gladly._ Both of them under his command, doing what he wants when he wants it. But as Daryl's eyes sear into hers she knows that this isn’t about what _Rick_ wants _,_ not just.  

There's a rushing in her head and her body as she lets the sleeveless shirt she was wearing flutter to the ground and stands in front of them, baring every inch of her milk bottle skin.

Heat pools in her belly when she hears the same ragged inhale Rick does. Slowly, he turns and her stomach cramps with desire as two sets of blue eyes rake down her body hungrily. Beth feels her heart beat a little faster as she watches a blush spread across Daryl's face. Rick's not doing much better, frozen mid turn with his mouth hanging open, and she feels another thump rock her chest. Their reaction catches her off guard. They’ve not only seen her naked body before, they’ve had their rough hands all over it. But they’re eating up every inch of skin like it’s the first time.

She can hardly believe it's her skinny little body that has them so worked up. Rick visibly shakes himself, turns his attention back to Daryl and wraps his hand around the other man's cock. Daryl's eyes fall closed as his mouth falls open and he moans, head falling back and hitting the wall with a soft clunk.

For a moment Beth forgets how to breathe as she watches the scarred knuckles of Rick's fist pump Daryl's smooth cock until the tip is glistening with pre cum. She steps forward, fascinated at how Rick touches Daryl’s cock as though it was his own. Biting his lip and grunting softly as the muscle swells in his hand.

He's _rough_ , much rougher than she would have thought would feel good, but if the steady stream of moans Daryl is making are anything to go by, it feels very good. He's done this before, he's learnt Daryl in a way she doesn't think she ever could. His eyes flick to hers, two pools of hazy pleasure that make her thighs clench around her throbbing clit.

“He's got a beautiful cock hasn’t he?” Rick murmurs, his voice deep and rusty and swimming with admiration.

Her tongue pokes out to wet her lips, her damp inner thighs sliding together as she drops her gaze back to Daryl's straining cock. Beautiful, yes. Smooth and thick, the tip impossibly soft, she recalls.

“He tastes good too,” She says breathlessly.

Her tongue pushing the saliva back into her mouth as she practically drools at the sight of Daryl's cock. She feels her wetness dripping down her thighs as she remembers the feel of him hitting the back of her throat.

Rick chuckles. “Oh, I know, sweetheart.”

Daryl's eyes flutter like they want to close as his gaze swings between them, a flush colouring his dark cheeks. He scoffs but his breath hitches in the middle when Rick rubs his palm over his leaking slit. Rick releases him and Daryl bites back a whine of disappointment. The sound stops dead when Rick licks the palm of his hand before he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a condom.

Collapsed against the wall, Daryl already looks half way to undone as Rick tears the condom open with his teeth. As he rolls it down the length of Daryl's twitching cock with aching slowness it causes his shallow breaths to stutter.

“Would ask if you're ready but I can smell you from here,” Rick smirks. He catches Beth's eyes and holds them just long enough to send a flush spreading down her chest to her tight nipples.

She doesn't need to look down to know the apex of her thighs is a sopping wet mess, damp curls covering her throbbing lips and aching clit. Her arousal is dripping down her inner thighs and her face burns with embarrassment, lingering ideas from the old world making her gut twist with shame. Her whole life Beth always tried to be a good girl but good girls don’t fill sheds with the heady scent of their begging cunts.

When her eyes catch Daryl's his brow furrows before giving Rick a look that causes his smirk to falter. There's the glint of Rick's watch and then Beth squeaks as his calloused fingers trail through her wetness, gliding along her sticky lips. His fingers are gone as suddenly as they appeared and then she's watching him suck them into his mouth, swallowing her juices with a look of pure rapture. Daryl tracks Rick's movements through hooded eyes and his cock jumps when Rick groans around his fingers.

Rick pulls his fingers out with a wet pop and pins Beth with his heavy lidded gaze. “You taste as good as you smell, sweetheart.”

Heart pounding between her thighs, Beth flushes deeper, but instead of shame her stomach cramps with excitement this time. Rick moves to stand at her back, hands stroking down her arms and coming to rest on her waist. With hot palms holding her steady, she looks up at Daryl as he looks back at her with something like awe and she feels safe. Between these two men she feels daring.

As she reaches up and curves her fingers around Daryl's broad shoulders his hands come down to her sides and Rick lifts her into the air. Her fingers curl a little tighter as for a moment she's suspended in the air, hovering over Daryl's lap.

Rick doesn't lower her slowly like she expects, instead he pushes her down and forward, impaling her on Daryl's cock. They cry out in unison, moans that walk the line between pain and pleasure. Beth drags her fingernails across the hard muscles of his shoulders hard enough to leave marks as his cock forces its way through her tight pussy walls. He’s thick and even with her dripping wetness her walls burn with the sudden stretch. 

Daryl's hands slide down her body to cup her ass, gripping tightly as he jerks his hips and thrusts upwards, burying himself in her tight cunt. The moan that streams across her collarbone has the pitch of a whine to it and the look on his face is sweet agony. Seeing the power her cunt has over him makes her feel bold and she rocks her hips, dragging herself halfway up his length before rocking back down.

The movement brushes her clit, sending sparks of pleasure pulsing up and down her pussy. Burying his face in the cradle of her shoulder, Daryl growls deep and visceral against her skin. Her nipples tighten as his chest vibrates against them and she arches her back into a C as another pulse lights up her pelvis.

Daryl’s hands tighten on her ass, fingers digging painfully into her tender flesh as he pulls her cheeks apart and pistons in and out of her. With a moan, Beth’s head lolls back against Rick’s chest, exposing her throat. Daryl mouths his way up the corded muscle of her neck, teeth catching her skin with each snap of his hips.

Rick’s death grip on her waist loosens and his rough palms slide up to her breasts. She gasps as he squeezes, teasing her nipples out with his fingertips. She feels his breath against her ear just above where Daryl’s mouth is sucking the skin above her pulse point.

“You’ve got the most perfect little tits,” Rick rumbles against her back and in her ear as he rolls the hard nub of her nipple over in his fingers.

Beth lets her head fall back against his shoulder, her body rubbing against him as she grinds her hips down. Rick’s hand moves up to where Daryl in mouthing at her collarbone, threading his fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. Daryl hums, leaning into Rick’s touch.

“When I see your nipples through your little vests it makes me want to fold you over out there in the garden,” Rick murmurs in her ear.

“Oh _, God,_ ” Beth gasps as Daryl’s mouth closes over her peaked nipple.

Rick’s hand trails down her spine, following the ridges and then dipping between her spread cheeks. A shiver traces the ghosts of Rick’s finger tips up her spine as her body pulses with stimulation. As she grinds down on Daryl’s cock his teeth pinch her peaked nipple and she keens.  She sucks in a breath as Rick’s fingertip catches on her asshole and he presses, testing the give of the muscle.

“Think you can take us both, sweetheart?” He asks thickly, trailing his fingertip into her slick and then back to the pucker of her asshole. “Daryl's ass needs a rest after last night.” He adds and she can hear the smirk in his voice.

Evidently, so does Daryl because he lifts his head to glare at Rick over her shoulder. Her heart jumps at the thought of it, Rick pounding into Daryl just like he pounded into her. So hard that he _needs a rest_. And now he wants to ruin her in the same way. It should scare her, it should. He fucked her pussy so hard she ached for days. She’s never even done anal before, and what, now she’s going to let Rick jackhammer into her ass while Daryl ruts into her pussy?

Fuck yeah, she is.

“I can,” she says on a gasp, “I can take you both.”

“Yeah you can you little slut.”

The room is pierced by the rattling sound of Beth and Daryl’s choked gasps, torn from their throats simultaneously.

She feels Rick’s mouth twitch before he pushes her shoulders forward. Daryl catches her mouth with his, biting her lips in a wild and untamed kiss. Rick swirls his thumb in the juices coating her perineum before bringing it to the puckered rim of her asshole.

He pushes past her resistance, burying his thumb to the knuckle. Her body clenches at the intrusion, her sphincter tightening around his digit and her pussy walls clamping around Daryl’s cock, punching a grunt from his chest.

Turning his thumb, Rick pulls at the sides of her rim, coaxing the muscle loose. As he pulls downwards, he strokes Daryl’s cock through the thin wall of membrane that separates them.

“Uhn _fuck,”_ Daryl groans, burying his face in the hollow of Beth’s throat.

The stuttering of Daryl’s hips rubs Beth’s clit and pleasure radiates up her spine and through her body. She’s just about adjusted to Rick’s thumb, enjoying the way it makes Daryl stutter on an up thrust, when she feels the head of Rick’s cock brush against her perineum.

She shivers as he rubs the tip in her juices, knuckles brushing her swollen lips as he coats his cock in her slick. Daryl’s breath catches as he slides out and against Rick’s fingers. He lets his cock fall out almost to the tip and then slams home, hitting something inside Beth that makes her toes curl.

“ _Jesus Christ,”_ Daryl grunts, tipping his head back to gasp for air. Beth watches as Rick’s lips press against Daryl’s and his tongue licks into his mouth.

The head of Rick’s cock trails along her perineum until it catches on her asshole and with a sharp thrust the head pops in. Beth’s eyes flood with hot tears and she freezes, a sob caught in her throat. Pain slices through her pelvis and she can’t catch her breath. With a shaking hand, Beth presses her palm against Daryl's chest, fingertips curling against his hard muscles. He stills, pulling back from Rick's questing mouth to swing his owlish eyes to hers. He blinks slowly, lust blown pupils softening with concern. His hand comes up to cup her jaw.

“Rick, she can't,” he says, in a voice so low she feels it roll down her spine.

Rick stops. He presses his wet mouth in the cradle of her shoulder. A hot tear rolls down her cheek and his finger comes up to catch it, tracing her cheekbone softly. His eyes are softer, searching, when they finally catch her furtive gaze. The calm in his blue eyes spreads through her body and allows her to catch her breath, drawing a deep lungful of air that dulls the pain and settles her rattling nerves.

Beth blinks the tears from her eyes. “Don't stop. Just... slow down.”

A smile spreads across Rick's face. Not a predatory smile like the one he'd worn earlier but a genuine smile filled with affection.

“That's our girl,” he whispers, closing the space between them and kissing her, his hand covering Daryl’s on her jaw.

Daryl’s soft lips are on her collarbone as Rick’s tongue slides into her mouth. Her body relaxes under their hot mouths, her muscles growing looser with each swirl of Rick's tongue and suck of Daryl's lips.

Her trembling hands slide down the hulking muscles of Daryl’s arms and cling to his hard biceps as she tilts her hips forward and leans against his chest, anchoring herself to the sturdy heat of his body. His gaze drifts over her shoulder where she feels Rick lean back, hands coming down to rest on the firm, rounded cheeks of her ass.

She hums as he stretches them apart, sure fingers kneading the soft flesh where her ass meets her thighs. Daryl’s thick fingers snake between their bodies, tickling her stomach before finding her clit. The pad of his finger rubs her hood and at that exact moment Rick glides deeper.

“ _Oh,_ ” she moans as Rick’s slow thrust pushes her up Daryl’s cock.

Her eyes flutter closed, head spinning with sensory overload. She can feel Daryl’s growl rumble against her tight nipples, his questing fingers rubbing her clit as his thick cock drives up into her clutching pussy. Then there’s Rick with his hot hands on her ass and his burning cock inside it.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Rick grates out breathlessly, barely moving and straining with the effort it takes not to.

“I feel so… so _full,”_ she sighs, slowly riding down Daryl and edging back onto Rick. Both men groan and the vibrations at her back and front simmer in her belly.

“You’re doing so good, Beth,” Rick gushes, sounding like the man who thanks her for giving Judith a bottle, all the hard edges gone from his voice.

Daryl hums in agreement, nuzzling her shoulder and her heart flutters. Not her cunt, her _heart._ Over her shoulder, Rick kisses Daryl, hot and hungry as he pulls out almost to the tip. Daryl does the same, thumb circling her clit as his jaw opens for Rick. Beth draws in a breath only to have it knocked out of her as they thrust in unison, burying themselves in her body.

The intensity of being filled is almost too much, any control over her body slipping away as though someone flicked a switch and turned on every nerve ending in her body all at once. Panic starts to wind around her spine and then suddenly she just… lets go. Stops trying to be in control. Stops thinking. Just breathes slow and deep, lets the oxygen flood through her body and release all her muscle tension. She leans into Daryl’s chest, grinding her hips down onto their cocks until they’re moaning into each other’s mouths.  

She’s teetering on the edge of her orgasm when she feels both of their dicks rubbing together through the thin wall of skin between them. Every movement, rub, _throb_ feels ten times stronger. It’s beyond pain. It’s beyond pleasure. It’s beyond anything she’s ever felt before when her orgasm hits her like a train. Her entire body is screaming with the intensity of it. She doesn’t realise that she is screaming too until Daryl’s sweaty palm covers her mouth.

When she comes, she comes _hard._ Her pussy flutters but her asshole constricts, sucking Rick in and engulfing him. As her sphincter slams shut around his cock Rick lets out a broken howl. His hands are shaking as they clutch her ass in a bruising grip. The shallow pants and a string of curses against her ear tell her he’s lost it.

Slowly, she turns her head. He’s reaching for Daryl with his eyes, his mouth, his entire being. “Jesus _fuck_ Daryl,” he whines, on the edge of pain.

Through the haze of her orgasm Beth watches Daryl’s hand come up to cup the back of Rick’s neck, pressing their foreheads together.

“I got you,” he murmurs and she can feel the comfort radiate through Rick’s core, the shaking in his hands dulling to a slight tremor.

With their eyes locked they come together, groaning as they unload inside her. She can feel Daryl’s come swell inside the condom as Rick’s load floods her asshole until it’s dripping.

They huddle together for a moment, Beth pressed into Daryl’s shoulder as Rick collapses on top of her. When her legs start to cramp she squirms and Daryl pushes Rick back. Lifting her off him gingerly, he puts her down on the work bench beside him. She hisses as her swollen lips and gaping hole drop down onto the hard surface.

Daryl sweeps the hair from her forehead and tilts her face up to his. He doesn’t say anything but she hears the question in his heavy lidded gaze.

She nods, sleepily, mouth pulling up into a lazy fucked out smile. She sways a little, feeling lightheaded and boneless. Her eyes drift past Daryl to where Rick sags against the workbench, spent cock hanging out of his jeans. Daryl turns, following her gaze to his shell shocked lover; eyes glazed over, chest rising and falling unevenly. Daryl reaches out and covers Rick’s hand, squeezing the bone white knuckles with his gnawed fingers. Rick’s clutching the edge of the workbench as though it’s the only thing keeping him upright. From the vacant look in his eyes, it’s entirely possible it is.

When Rick doesn’t even register the touch, remaining still except for his heaving chest, Daryl’s mouth slides up into a wolfish smile.  

 As he swings his eyes back to Beth, he snorts softly, “Girl, I think you broke him.”

 


End file.
